redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zero Mortal Plan (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"The Zero Mortal Plan begins today. It will be complete when all remaining life has been extinguished. A perfect world shall begin!" - Fused Zamasu Summary The Zero Mortal Plan (also known as 'The Zero Mortals Project' or 'Project: Zero Mortals' by Zamasu, 'The Time Patrol - Zamasu Conflict'' ''by the Universe 7 Time Patrol or 'The Universe 10 Succession Crisis', and ''''The Kaioshin Civil War' by members of the Divine Hierarchy) was a series of planetary wide genocides and the purging of the Divine Hierarchy across multiple Universes and timelines, with the threat of engulfing the totality of the Omniverse. It started with the fall of the Universe 10 Apprentice Surpeme Kai Zamasu, who questioned the role of the Gods with regards to Mortals, and led to the eventual assassination of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 at the hands of Zamasu, the theft of Son Goku's body, murder of his family, and the near extinction of Humanity within the already deeply distorted "Future Timeline" ''(home of Future Trunks) by the joined forces of Future Zamasu, and Zamasu within the body of Goku - Goku Black. Prelude to Conflict '"For over a thousand generations the Kaioshin were guardians of peace and justice throughout the Omniverse... before the dark times... before the Zero Mortal Plan. A young Kai named Zamasu, who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil, helped Goku Black hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights... wait - no, sorry, wrong franchise...'''" - Gowasu After acting as the Supreme Kai of the Tenth Universe for unknown thousands/millions of years, Gowasu decided the time had come to select from among the lesser Kais of Universe 10, an apprentice and successor. For heir apparent of the title of Supreme Kai ''(Kaioshin), he chose the young "North" Kai, Zamasu. Zamasu was a fighting prodigy, even among the Shinjin. He was eager to impress and serve his new master, but most importantly to Gowasu: he made a mean cup of green leaf tea. '''Note: 'As of the introduction of The All-Time Tournament to the timeline of the multiverse, the Kai of Time of Universe 10 introduced a stable time-loop by becoming the one to recommend Zamasu to the position of "North" Kai, and later apprentice Supreme Kai - despite already having the historical knowledge that Zamasu was destined to be chosen regardless of her intervention. However this acted as a means to secure Zamasu's fighting prowess for her team during the contest, without breaking the rule against sitting Kai's or other Gods participating. For a time Zamasu showed contentment in his new position. However he expressed concern to Gowasu over the role of the Kais. He questioned the "hand off" approach of merely observation over creation, and at times showed anger over the violence, and destruction wrought by mortalkind over an otherwise peaceful Universe. Eventually he went as far as suggesting that the Kais should intervene when a Mortal society has failed, by "wiping the slate clean" to start again. This methodology shocked Gowasu, since such Destruction lay only in the realm of the Gods of Destruction, not the Kais, whose role was creation and observation. Gowasu attempted to soften Zamasu's attitude, however he was never truly successful. Zamasu's destiny changed forever when Son Goku, arriving as a tag-along with Universe 7 God of Destruction Beerus, came to the Universe 10 Planet of the Kais. The envoys from Universe 7 were investigating attacks in their own Universe's Future by a mysterious being known only as "Black" - a genocidal maniac destroying that future, who also happened to have the face of Goku. In their investigation, Beerus' handler, Whis, made a connection between the Ki (energy) of Black, and the Apprentice Kai of Universe 10, leading them to visit the Kais. Though there was no hint of malice from Zamasu, Goku challenge him to a spar, wishing to test his strength, and compare it to that of Blacks (whom he fought briefly a short time earlier). Insulted by the hubris of this mortal and his aggressive demands to fight him, Zamasu refused, however Gowasu decided this might be an opportunity to learn more about the mortals whom he mistrusts. In the fight, Goku overpowered Zamasu. Beerus called an end to the fight, thanking Gowasu for their time before the envoy departed. Despite Gowasu's hopes, this encounter had only solidified Zamsus conviction. His mistrust of Mortals was reinforced with a new fear for their power: where a Saiyan, Goku, had power to match the Gods. The name Goku was burned into his skull. He would never forgive... he would never forget... Then Gowasu wanted his Tea. Zamasu complied... lil' bitch. Zamasu's Rise to Power Throughout his time as Apprentice Kaioshin, Zamasu expressed frustration o Gowasu about the destructive and disrespectful nature of the Mortals they are tasked with observing. Though he made no actions against Mortal-kind himself at this point, he questioned why the Kais did not intervene in Mortal civilizations which had - in his eyes - grown beyond redemption. Despite explaining that only a God of Destruction could wield such authority, Zamasu's frustrations over the role of Gods, justice and maintaining Universal balance continued. In Age 779 (Universe 7 Calendar) Lord Beerus the Destroyer of Universe 7, arrived in Universe 10 with his attendant Whis, and the Saiyan warrior from Earth in Universe 7, Goku. The trip were investigating a man named "Black", with the face of Goku but a power signature, recognised by Whis, similar to that of Gowasu's apprentice (this second fact the Universe 7 visitors did not disclose, choosing only to ask if they knew of a man resembling Goku.) Before departing, Goku insisted Zamasu spar him in a friendly match. Zamasu refused the offer aggressively, angered that a Mortal would so brazenly attempt to lay a hand on a Divine. However, Beerus insisted and Gowasu suggested this would be a learning opportunity for his apprentice to deal with a Mortal directly. To both Gowasu and Zamasu's surprise (though neither Beerus' or Whis') Goku far surpassed Zamasu in combat. Cutting the fight short, Beerus took his party and returned to Universe 7. Hoping this incident would put to rest his apprentice's mistrust of Mortals, Gowasu ordered up some more tea. To Zamasu however, his mistrust of Mortals had only turned to viewing them as a threat to the rule of the Gods - where a mere Mortal like Goku could so easily defeat even a particularly skilled Kai like himself. Zamasu brought his concerns once again to Gowasu. Hoping to settle his doubts one last time, the pair went to the Planet Babari to observe its population. The Babarians were violent and destructive, seeming to prove to Zamasu the worthlessness of Mortal-kind. But, using a Kioshin Time-Ring, Gowasu offered to show Zamasu the Future of the Planet, hoping that some cultural development might have occurred. Instead, the future of the Babarians was continuous warfare, with one Tribal even attempting to attack Gowasu. In retaliation, Zamasu killed the Babarian - to Gowasu's shock and disappointment. This marked the first life taken by Zamasu. No longer willing to tolerate Mortals - between tea-making sessions - Zamasu started to investigate Goku, finding out about his many battles in Universe 7 and his God-Rivaling strength. He concocted a plan to remove Mortals from the equation entirely, in order to create a peaceful Universe (and even Omniverse as his plans grew in scope). However, knowing the disapproval such a radical plan would receive from the other Gods and Kais of the Omniverse, he recognised his power would need to be absolute. In other words - all other Gods must be removed. The first step in his plan was to assume the title of Kaioshin, granting himself use of the Kaioshin Potara earings and with them the Time-Rings. After making one last batch of tea (probably pissed in it a little this time too) he stabbed Gowasu in the back while he drank, removing the potara from his corpse. Next, using the Time-Ring to overcome the wait placed on their usage, he gathered the 7 Super Dragon Balls from Universe 6 and 7, using them to swap his physical form with that of a being of immense and ever improving power: Son Goku's. With his new form, he traveled to Earth to find Goku at his home farm - now in Zamasu's body, and understandably confused - and murdered him, followed by his Wife Chi-Chi and their son Goten. The final step in laying the foundations for his scheme was the recruitment of a worthy ally - someone who would unwaveringly share his vision for a perfect world, and who he could talk about his feelings and hopes for the future with. There was only one candidate: Zamasu. With the Time-Ring, he traveled to the Future Timeline, created by the meddling in history caused by Trunks of Universe 7. Here he found a future version of himself, still serving as Tea-Bitch to Gowasu. He killed Gowasu, once again, and introduced himself, as himself, to... himself. After a totally-not-gay embrace, and the sharing of the Potara between them, the pair embarked on their adventures in genocide through time and space, making another trip to the Super Dragon Balls in order to grant the "Future" Zamasu his own wish: Immortality. Events of the Conflict Assassinating the Kais Acting immediately in order to prevent any reprisals from the Gods of the other 11 Universes, Zamasu and the Zamasu with the power of Goku began to systematically murder the Supreme Kais of each of the Universe - destroying the Gods of Destruction in the process (in truth their only real threats) thanks to the inseparable link between a Kaioshin and a Destroyer. With nobody remaining to oppose them in this, the "Future" timeline, The so-called Zero Mortal Plan went into full effect, with Past Zamasu (who would go on to be named "Goku Black" by the resistance forces on Earth due to his appearance) annihilating the populations of countless worlds, before settling in for a prolonged and drawn out extermination of the Humans of Earth, and the last remaining Saiyan. Since they expected to be there a while, they set up a totally-not-gay log cabin for them to relax in on weekends. The Battle for Earth In Age 795, the combined remaining Military Forces of Earth launched a massive counter-offensive against Black, only to be completely destroyed. The fight was continued by a Resistance movement, founded by Agent Mai (formerly of the Pilaf Empire, and a long time enemy of the real Goku) who over the next year would employ Guerrilla style tactics to stop or slow Black's extermination of the remaining life on Earth. As it became more apparent that Black could not be defeated by conventional weapons, the Resistance strategy became one for simply buying time until Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation could finish work developing fuel for a previously created Time Machine. Aided by Bulma's son, Trunks Briefs, (formerly of the Time Patrol, but who went AWOL from the force after messing with the timeline of this world in order to try and make a "happy life" for himself here) the Resistance were able to rescue and shelter several underground hold outs of civilians while minimising losses as best as possible until the Time Machine was ready. On the day Bulma finished the development of the Time-Fuel, Black was able to track Trunks to her lab, killing her and destroying the facilities for any further fuel creation. Escaping to Mai's hideout, the two journeyed to Capsule Corp. HQ in West City, only to be attacked again by Black. Leaving Mai presumably for dead (though she regained consciousness and regrouped with Resistance forces later) Trunks fled to where the Time Machine was being stored, and attempted an escape to the other "Present" timeline to seek assistance. During the attempted Escape however, time distortions rippling back from his earlier interventions to try and change his own history (by saving this timeline's Gohan from the Androids, and then staying to try and build a new life for himself in this timeline) caused the Time Machine to malfunction, leaving him open to a Black-Kamehameha, killing him. Time Patrol Intervention Witnessing Trunks' fated demise, Chronoa (the Kai of Time of Universe 7, Supreme Commander of the Time Patrol, and Trunks' former boss and/or dom) sent Tony Cold and Iced Kovacs to prevent Trunks' death, and aid in the battle against Black (ordinarily The Time Patrol would be only concerned with maintaining continuity of already established events. However given the fluidity of the situation, and the direct threat it posed to the entirety of Time and Space, more direct intervention was authorized). Category:Events within Dragon Ball Xenoverse